A Dark Secret
by SalixDryad
Summary: Someone within the family has a dark secret, one that no one wishes to face. What will Ranma do when he finds out about it?


This is my take on how the characters of Ranma actually are. For a long time I wondered why Nabiki could get out of the scrapes that everyone else seemed to, and why was Akane so violent? It occurred to me that perhaps Akane was jealous of Nabiki and that got me to thinking why. Therefore, these are the results. It's incredibly out of character, but after all it is my take on it. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The night was gentle, balmy a perfect summer night. Thousands of stars sparkled against an inky sky; the moon was full and curvy. She casts a bright glow upon the world below her, caressing the night with loving light. It was a night for lovers, the kind every girl dreams of.   
  
Far below the moon and her curves was a dark girl slowly sneaking into the dojo. She heightened her senses; feet were placed gently as she crept into the building. Sliding the door shut slowly, she winced at the soft noise it made as it hit the wood of the support. Her heart leapt into her throat, beating wildly as she waited for the inevitable sound of someone coming to investigate. After moment of hearing crickets chirp at her she relaxed in heart felt relief.   
  
Her soft hair brushed her delicate chin as she turned to look at the dojo. Longing filled her soul as her eyes looked upon the wood floor gleaming in the moonlight. Shifting her gaze she looked around the rest of the room, all her best memories were encased in this room; as were her worst. A frown flickered over her beautiful face as that thought took root. Irritated she shoved it away. She had come down here for a much-needed release. One only the art of her father could release.   
  
Gracefully she padded to the middle of the room, looking down at her attire she smoothed a gentle hand over the soft material of her tank top. Shrugging her bare shoulders slightly she decided that her shorts and tank top would have to do. Lightly she slid into the beginning stance of her kata, counting mentally to herself she moved gracefully into the form.   
  
Her thoughts took over as her body went on instinct. As she flew through the air, she thought about the naive martial artist. She loved him, she knew; yet it was something she could not admit. There would be far too many repercussions; she did not want to bring more pain unto her family. Ranma was beautiful, perhaps he wouldn't agree with her, yet that's what she thought. When he moved the air simply sang with the joy of being able to caress his skin. Grace, intelligence, cunning, beauty and naivete. He had all of these things.   
  
A smile flickered over her face as she thought about his honor. By giri, it was demanded that he marry into her family. She was astonished on how he came to have such a high sense of honor with a father like that. The smile changed into a frown as she thought of the cowardly yet powerful Genma. He was a problem, his ideas had cast Ranma into a mental instability, had given him more than once fiancée and many other mistakes. It was his fault that there existed an engagement she loathed with all her being.   
  
Ranma sat up quickly as he heard soft sounds coming from the dojo. Already annoyed with not being able to sleep he hopped to his feet and stalked quietly through the house. He was intent on catching the person off guard; so he edged up to the dojo walls and looked in a window. The dojo was dark except for the small amount of light given from the full moon. Shock flickered over his features as the creature moved into the moonlight, illuminating her face. He hadn't known that Nabiki had kept an interest in the arts, she had kept it well hidden and he intended to know why.   
  
Nabiki came to a halt in the same place she had started; she stood silent for a moment letting the art flow with in her. Sadness filled her face as her heartbeat slowed to normal; she had missed doing this in the dojo. The reasons for her inability to do so filled her with anger; quietly she stalked over to the wall and ripped the family katana off of its stand. Unsheathing it she set the lacquered sheath on the floor and moved to the center of the wall. This time she took a stand slightly reminiscent of the Chinese arts, she calmed herself and viciously launched herself into the deadly dance.   
  
Akane was a problem, she always had been. Nabiki thought of the past, when the two girls were younger. She was constantly praised by her father, she was good and she knew it. Her father knew it and was incredibly proud to have turned out such a talented daughter. Akane also knew it and hated it. She had to be the best and so she hated Nabiki for being the best. The two girls shared a dangerous rivalry until a year before Ranma arrived. To be fair they were both incredibly talented, but Nabiki had the control and dedicated that Akane lacked.  
  
Therefore, Akane had challenged Nabiki to a fight. Nabiki had taken it in stride; she had gotten used to the challenges and jealousy from her sister. With a heavy heart Nabiki had taken a stance across from Akane, after the first attack Nabiki knew this one was going to be different. Her sister was attacking her with a beseker rage, her anger and jealousy completely out of control. Still she held her off but Akane was feeding off of her hatred, she slowly wore Nabiki out. Nabiki remembered lying on the floor, her breaths coming in harsh as she stared up at her sister in fear. The smile on Akane's face was gruesome; the enjoyment she took as she broke Nabiki's arm scared the older girl to her soul.   
  
Ranma shivered as he watched Nabiki lunge at an unseen opponent snarling like a wounded animal. He could see tears on the girls face as she danced with the blade. This put a new spin on things, he had always thought that Nabiki was shallow and cold; yet the pain he saw on her face and the tears showed him differently. He wondered what had happened to cause her so much grief. Then it struck him. Nabiki was beautiful; she flowed through the forms like water. She was good, very good, she had the control that Akane couldn't find. Then it made sense, all the times she had avoided the trouble he attracted, how she had gotten within inches of him before he noticed. Shaking his head, he worked the puzzle around in his mind. How had Nabiki who obviously had feelings, turned into the mercenary bitch?   
  
After that, she had stopped practicing martial arts in front of her family. With a sad heart, she proclaimed to her father that she had given up the arts for her true love, money. To be honest Nabiki appreciated money, you had to have it to live and it gave a few comforts, but it was not her true love. She remembered seeing a sad look on Kasumi's face before it slid into the normal oblivious smile. She had told Kasumi what had happened, and what she planned to do. Kasumi was the one person who knew the truth, yet she had sworn her older sister to secrecy. So Nabiki had groomed her image, she became cold to those she knew, including her family.   
  
Hiding her fears and sadness behind that mask became easier as it went; yet still she could not truly give up the art. She found a secluded grotto in the park and every morning before the others in the house woke; she would go there and train. She knew the rest of her family saw her as a late riser, yet it was an image she cultivated to hide the face that she had already been awake for hours. In the evenings, she often went to bed early on the pretense of counting money or doing homework. Nabiki hated what she had been forced to become. She was cold, calculating and vicious. It was something she despised and at times, she was tempted to end it. Yet she knew her family needed her, they would not be able to live without the money she provided.   
  
She finished the kata and looked thoughtfully at the blade. It was a work of beauty, old yet preserved with love. She knew her father cleaned it sometimes, but every morning before she left; she polished it with love. Picking up the sheath, she gently slid it into its home; hugging it close she held it to her body for a moment. It had been her mothers, and she had learned to use it from some scrolls she found that her mother had hidden under the dojo floors. Reverently she placed it on the wall with a heavy heart.   
  
Ranma slid further into the shadows as Nabiki finished and put the katana in its place. He still couldn't figure it out. What had happened to Nabiki? It was apparent that she loved the art. He had seen the brief flickers of joy on her face as she moved. Shaking his head to clear it slightly he listened for any sounds. After a brief silence, he heard a choked sob. Not being able to stand it anymore he walked into the dojo, using his ability to go unnoticed he reached out and took Nabiki into his arms. Wanting more than anything to stop her pain, yet not knowing why confused him.   
  
Going still as she felt a pair of gentle arms pick her up, she raised her tear streaked face to look into the face of her love. Terror swept through her as he radiated concern. She couldn't do this; he was her sisters fiancé. Yet, he was the man she loved and needed. Cursing herself she shoved her barriers down and leaned into his warmth as she sobbed softly. She needed this, she hadn't been held in a very long time.   
  
Awkwardly he stroked her hair and murmured softly. It was a long time before her sobs stopped, gently he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Nabiki, what's wrong?" He knew she might not answer but he had to know. His view of her had changed and he was still confused as to what she was. He needed to know for his own piece of mind.   
  
Nabiki took a shaky breath and wiped her cheeks. She knew what was wrong; she was in love with a man she could not have. She could not practice her art in her own dojo, her family hated her, and everyone at school hated her. Yet, she didn't know if she could bring herself to say it out loud to him. Nabiki shook herself, she had faced Cologne, she could face Ranma, and perhaps herself as well. "Ranma, how well do you know Akane?"   
  
Startled he blinked. "Pretty well I suppose." He had spent two years with her, fought for her, and loved her. Yet that was the crux of his problems, he was falling out of love with her. It had been over a year since the incident in China and nothing had changed. "Why?"   
  
Nabiki lifted her arm and traced her finger over a wicked looking scar. "Do you know how I got this?"   
  
Shaking his head he looked at the scar, he had never noticed it before, as it was faint but ugly. It marred the flesh on her lower arm and curiosity over took him. "No, how?"   
  
She took a deep breath and looked up into his face. She wanted to see his eye's when he found out it was the girl he loved. How the girl he loved was a monster with no controls. "Akane gave it to me."   
  
Shock filled him; he couldn't believe it. He knew Akane was violent, but breaking her sisters arm. It had to have been an accident, yet something small in him knew it wasn't. "It was an accident, right?"   
  
He sounded so hopeful, she sighed and shook her head. He needed to know what he was in love with, and she needed to tell someone. "She did it on purpose." She shuddered in memory. "She hated me because I was better than her. So she broke my arm and told me she'd break the other if I didn't stop practicing the art."   
  
Dread crept through Ranma's soul. He had hoped that he was wrong, but he wasn't and it crushed him. "How?" he choked out. "How could she do that?"   
  
It was something Nabiki had been wondering herself. She knew the answer though; her sister was mentally unstable. "She's sick, after mother died she snapped. It was a slow process that we never noticed it until it was too late. Daddy doesn't want to admit it even now but after I told Kasumi what happened, even she had to admit it. She needs help."   
  
His Akane, the violent tomboy that he was slowly falling out of love with had purposely broken her sisters arm, and had enjoyed it. He felt sick; Akane had crushed Nabiki's world because she was jealous of the girls talent. Sadly, he squeezed Nabiki gently. "Is that why you haven't told anyone you still practice the art?"   
  
Sadness flowed over her face, he brown eyes found his and her lip started to tremble as she fought back tears. He had hugged her, and he was holding her. The one she loved was showing concern for her, the mercenary bitch. She knew he had to have seen her practicing and she felt a flush glazing her tear stained cheeks. "I had to hide It." she whispered softly. "I love the art Ranma. It was my life, it kept me going after mother died, and I was so good. If I kept training Akane would have broken my other arm or worse."   
  
That she loved the art Ranma could understand. The art was his world; it was who he was. He couldn't imagine not being able to practice the art freely and living in terror of a sibling. His heart went out to the girl in his arms. He glanced out the window and saw the sky filled with the gray of false dawn. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Nabiki. "It's a mask isn't it? The whole mercenary bit."   
  
Heaving a deep sigh Nabiki nodded. She had to keep her family afloat and had to keep herself safe from her maniac sister. "What else could I do Ranma?" she wrinkled her pert nose. "I had to lay a false trail, someone would have found out if I hadn't. Daddy doesn't work and I've got to keep the family afloat. It's very tight sometimes."   
  
He knew just how tight it had been; he had asked Kasumi about it and had found out that Nabiki had cut into her college fund to pay for all the repairs on the house. Guilt rushed through him; it was mostly his fault however indirectly. People tried to kill him almost every day and Akane was constantly putting Ranma shaped holes in the ceiling and walls. He would have to take a more active job in helping the family. The photos weren't going to cut it. "I'm sorry that pop and I have been a burden."   
  
Nabiki knew he felt guilty about it, and she didn't blame him all the time. Most of the time wasn't even his fault but still he attracted trouble like a moth to a flame. "It's okay Ranma. I'm glad you're here."   
  
Startled he turned to see her smiling softly up at him. Her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't name. Nervously he licked his lips as his heart started to beat quickly. She looked so beautiful staring up at him with her liquid brown eyes. So very different from the cold demeanor she projected during the daylight. Yet, now he knew the reason and he was beginning to very quickly hate Akane. "Nabiki..."   
  
Nabiki looked over his shoulder and saw the sun coming into the sky. Her heart wept, as she knew this time with him was about to end. She just wanted to stay here cuddled in his arms, feeling warm and cared for. She looked back at him and put all her love into her eyes. She wanted to tell him so badly. Taking her chance she slid her delicate arms around his neck and lifted her lips to his.   
  
Ranma felt slightly annoyed as she gave him another shock, but it quickly gave way to pleasure. He lifted her against him as he responded to the kiss. He shivered as her fingers delicately traced a trail over his neck, moaning softly he thrust his tongue into her mouth, pleased with the fact that he had been able to shock her.   
  
Her heart sang as he responded to her kiss. He wanted this too; he had to if he was responding. She pulled back and broke the kiss. A blush rose over her pale cheeks as she raised a hand to her lips. She would tell him now, and then he would go back to her sister; but as long as he knew, she could deal with it. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear gently. "I love you."   
  
Before he could respond, a shriek rang through out the dojo. His head snapped around and he found Akane standing in the doorway, glowing blue and brandishing a large mallet. He winced at the thought of it impacting his flesh, but now he knew what she was and he let a chill slide into his gaze.   
  
"What are you doing with my sister you pervert?!" Without waiting to answer, she lunged forward shrieking at the top of her lungs. "RANMA NO BAKA!"   
  
Nabiki's heart leapt into her throat at her sisters scream. God she was angrier than she had ever seen her before, she had to have seen them kiss. Terror and anger warred, in the end anger won. She wasn't going to let her hurt Ranma anymore, she was tired of hiding. In a flash she was out of his lap, she quickly disarmed Akane and sent the girl flying into the wall with a kick. She picked up the mallet and tossed it out of the window where Akane couldn't get it. Whirling back to the shocked Akane, she hissed. "Don't touch him."   
  
Akane held her cheek where Nabiki had kicked her. Shock flowed through her Nabiki couldn't kick her. She had stopped training. Suspicion crept into Akane's mind, had her sister truly stopped training. Anger and jealousy filled her at the thought of her sister still being better than her; and now she had taken her fiancée. With a growl, she leapt at Nabiki's throat, only to be stopped be a slap that sent to her the ground. Her gaze followed a pair of legs up into anger filled face. Ranma had hit her.   
  
Ranma was shaking with rage. This girl whom he had loved was a sick violent uncaring maniac. Any love he had for her evaporated the moment she leapt at her sisters throat with a killing look in her eyes. He couldn't believe he had ever loved this creature. He hadn't wanted to hit her even if she had done it, but the girl was going to try and kill Nabiki. With all his loathing in his voice he spoke. "Don't touch her."   
  
Akane quivered with emotion as she stood up and glared at Ranma. He had hit her, her fiancée, the man she both loved and hated with a passion; and he had protected her sister instead of her. Again, her sister was getting what was hers. With barely concealed contempt, she hissed at him. "Our engagement is off." With that she turned and fled from the dojo.   
  
Nabiki slid to the ground and stared at the gleaming floor of the dojo. That hadn't happened, it couldn't have happened. Ranma had hit Akane to protect her. She looked up to see Ranma kneeling with a look of concern on his face. "Why?" she choked out as she burst into tears. "Why me?"   
  
"Akane would have killed you." And I'm not sure what I feel for you anymore he added silently. It was entirely possible that he could fall in love with the girl he had discovered under the ice queens exterior. She was warm, caring, and filled with a deep sadness he wanted to stop; and she loved him.   
  
Shakily Nabiki stood and looked at the dojo doors with sadness. She knew she was better than her sister, but her sister terrified her with the amount of hatred she possessed. "She still might."   
  
Shaking his head he pulled Nabiki into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Inhaling her scent, he sighed softly. "Not with me around."   
  
Nabiki blinked at him and then a smile spread over her face. She rested her head against his chest as she giggled softly. "Always so sure of yourself Ranma?"   
  
Ranma grinned, she was laughing it was a good sign. "Always."   
  
Nabiki took a deep breath and steeled herself. She knew Akane had realized that she hadn't stopped practicing the art, by now the girl had probably told their fathers and at any moment the peace of the moment would be shattered. With a lingering sadness she stepped back and looked up at Ranma. "Our fathers won't be happy, they're going to blame you for the break up."   
  
Sighing he nodded. He knew that was how it was going to happen. "They blame me for everything."   
  
She tilted her head slightly as sounds of crying came wafting through the air. The grimace on her face was obvious; her father had started to sob. "Come on, we need to face them eventually."   
  
Ranma let Nabiki lead him into the house; the scene was a complete mess. Akane sat radiating her aura, his father and Soun were lamenting that the family's would never be joined. The moment they saw him they leapt at him.   
  
"Son! What did you do to Akane?"   
  
"Ranma you take Akane back right now! The family will be dishonored if you don't!"   
  
He knew he couldn't, he had seen what she was and it was a great revelation that had changed his life. He shivered as he imagined how close he had come to being married to her. Knowing he had to keep the giri an idea popped into his head. With a wide smile he looked at Nabiki and then at his father. "Shut up old man, I'm marrying Nabiki."   
  
All movement in the room came to a halt, various looks of shock were directed at Ranma. Including one from Nabiki, she hadn't thought that he would want to be engaged to her. He was hers; her heart soared at the thought. She was engaged to the man she loved. Quietly she sat down next to Ranma at the table as Kasumi kept her calm and served breakfast. "Ranma?"   
  
He stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to swallow and look at her smiling. "Yes?"   
  
Uncertainty plagued her for a brief moment. She had to know if he wanted to do this or if he was fulfilling giri. "Are you sure?"   
  
Akane growled at the whispering pair and got up from the table. Fine, if he wanted her he could have the cold bitch. Angrily she stalked from the room and out of the door. "I'm going to school early."   
  
Ranma watched Akane leave and then turned back to Nabiki. He gave her a comforting smile, things just seemed to flow better with her. He hadn't made a single mistake yet, she brought the best out in him; and he intended to get to know the real Nabiki quite well. "Yes I'm very sure."   
  
Nabiki's smile lit up her face and she happily started to eat breakfast. He wanted to marry her, her heart sang. It wasn't just for giri he wanted her. The real her, not the mercenary, not the ice queen, but the real Nabiki she had kept hidden. The Nabiki that she didn't have to hide anymore. Finally she was getting a break, with a happy heart she whispered at him. "I love you." His answering smile made her shiver happily; yes things were going to be changing for the best.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Urd looked at the goddess sitting next to her. "Good job, but couldn't you have done it with some potions?"   
  
The beautiful blonde laughed and shook her head. "Those would have messed up, especially if I used yours."   
  
Pouting, the goddess of the past sent her companion, Aphrodite, a mock glare. "It's the humans fault, they keep messing them up."  
  
Snickering Aphrodite just smiled and nodded. "I took the safe and easier way out. I just removed a few inhibitions, made him a bit less blind, and to her I removed her need for the mask, and made it a bit easier for her to talk to the one she loved." Smiling thoughtfully at the pair of lovers she nodded. "It turned out rather well if I say so myself. This way they won't even think that there was any interference."   
  
"Why did you really need to do that though? You could have fixed Akane and Ranma. Not Nabiki and Ranma."   
  
"Because Urd darling, this family has gone through a lot, with the whole Phoenix Mountain thing and the ruined wedding." A frown crossed her lovely face. "and everyone of them has a lot of problems. Things were just going to get worse as they went along. If Ranma and Akane were married she would end up putting him in the hospital and she'd get arrested. Kasumi would be stuck as a housewife and Nabiki would be alone for the rest of her life."   
  
Her eyes widened slightly as Aphrodite's words sunk in. "It would have been that bad?"   
  
The goddess of love nodded sadly. "Or worse than that, but now everyone will be forced to deal with things they haven't been wanting to, and then Ranma will be ready to fulfill his destiny."  
  
Urd followed the blondes gaze and looked at Ranma. "Ah yes, his destiny."   



End file.
